Vermillion
Vermillion is the father of Lala (though only in Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) and is the alpha to a pack of wolves that once lived in the highlands but left and returned to the jungle due to humans invading their territory. Appearance Dark red fur (hence his name) with his right eye missing due to his fight with Alexander. Biography Prior to the series, Vermillion once lived in Akela's pack in the jungle, but left due to losing a fight with Alexander over leadership of the pack, which also costed him his right eye, and even left his own daughter behind. At some point, he forged a new pack in a rocky desert. He returned to the jungle due to humans invading his packs' territory in the highlands, and slaughter some of the pack in the process, which caused some of his wolves to hold a racial-view on humans, especially one named Sandah, due his sister Dulia being one of the humans' victims (though Vermillion himself doesn't acquire this behavior). He also meets Mowgli for the first time. Akela was happy about his return and could finally retire and hand over the leadership to a younger healthier wolf, due to Alexander having been killed by Shere Khan several years earlier, however Sandah's racism toward Mowgli was getting in the way, and he refused to live with a human whatsoever, even willing to leave Vermillion himself should he accept Akela's proposal (and Lala's plea). Before Vermillion could decide though, Mowgli was reported kidnapped by the Bandar-Log, and Vermillion chose to help Mowgli. He isn't seen until a commotion was heard just outside the temple doorway, clearly having beaten up some monkeys as one limps up the stairs right in front of Khan, and Vermillion himself appears after with Mowgli's boomerang and personally confronts Shere Khan. The tiger was just about to attack him when gunshots were heard from outside and the evil-animals abandon their fight with the heroic-animals in favor of staying alive. After Sandah took off to avenge Dulia Vermillion tried to stop him, but Mowgli held him back out of fear that he would be killed. Sandah's attempt at settling a score was a failure, but Vermillion, along with Bagheera and Baloo, were able to save while Mowgli distracted the hunters (and Bagheera later joining in), and when one human shot in Mowgli's direction, he Sandah and Baloo assumed he and Bagheera had been killed. Later, after Mowgli and Bagheera turned out to have survived, he decides to leave with Sandah and the rest of his pack to find a better territory that had fewer humans around but promised his daughter Lala he would return, though little did he know his departure caused a rift amongst Akela's pack, with half picking up Sandah's racism like a disease (including Lala) and blame Mowgli for Vermillion's declination, though not forever. He later makes another appearance in the episode "Birth of a New Boss", where Mowgli, after he vanquished the rogue wolf Grizzle in the episode before this one, paid him a visit on his own territory in the hopes to have him takeover his old pack, as Grizzle proved Akela couldn't stay a leader anymore, but Vermillion once again declines, suggesting Luri be the new leader instead (with Sandah agreeing) and Mowgli relents, and while Luri was reluctant at first, she eventually does become the new leader (with Akela acting as a mentor). Vermillion is never seen or mentioned again after this. Trivia * He is the father of Lala but it is unknown whether or not he is the son of Akela. ** In a related note, nothing at all is said about who his wife is. * He left his former pack after losing a fight with Alexander over who would attain leadership over the pack, he later returns but leaves again. * The pack thinks of him as a great leader due to his youth and strong leadership skills. * Even though he doesn't appear after "Birth of a New Boss", he becomes the father-in-law to Sura after he and Lala began a relationship, and a grandpa after they have two pups. Gallery Category:Father Category:Animated Category:Indian wolves Category:Heroes Category:TV shows Category:Minor characters